I Don't Believe In Romes Or Heroes Anymore
by scuba angel
Summary: ONE SHOT LANCITTY Kitty realises something, short songifc to Life Got Cold by Girls ALoud


I don't believe in Romeos or heroes anymore.  
  
Kitty walked into her room and flopped down on the bed with a huge sigh, her room was empty since her roommate was out. She had just gone out on a date with Kurt, and it had all gone terribly wrong, she loved Kurt, she really did, but he was not boyfriend material, she thought of him as more of a brother. Then there was her date last week with Bobby Drake a.k.a Iceman. That hadn't gone too well either, Bobby was so sure of himself around her at the Institute when his friends were around, but get him away from his peers and he was a nervous wreck, he was so nervous in fact that he nearly caused the coke in their cinema cup to freeze. Kitty was fed up with all of the guys around the Institute, they were all either heroes or Romeos. Personally for her she only wanted to actually date one guy, but it was forbidden apparently, she was told this by Scott Summers, but it then it hit her, of course Scott wouldn't approve, Scott thought it would be inappropriate, plus the fact that he hated the guy also came into play. That was all it took. Kitty grabbed her coat and sneakers and ran out of the Institute, not even thinking about how she looked. She ran and ran until she reached the all too familiar place she was looking for. The Boarding House of The Brotherhood of Bayville. She phased through the door and silently made her way up the rickety staircase. She didn't know which room was his, so she poked her head through each door, literally, until she found the right one. When she found him she fully phased through the doorway and walked over to his bed. She shook him lightly to wake him up, slowly he opened his eyes and was so surprised that Kitty had to slap her hand over his mouth to get him from shouting out something to his housemates, when he realised who it was his facial expressions changed from surprised/angry, to happy/gentle to see her. Kitty didn't have to say anything everything was written in her eyes. Slowly, she leaned in closer to him and he leaned in as well, their lips met and it was like fireworks had gone off in each of their heads. When they finally drew apart they were breathing heavily, Kitty lay down and rested herself into his arms where he welcomed her and cradled her in his arms.  
  
"Kitty?" her lover spoke for the first time, "Why?" he had said so few words but she had understood completely.  
  
"That's simple Lance" she spoke gently, "I don't believe in Romeos or heroes anymore."  
  
Oh oh yeah ooh  
  
We text as we eat  
  
As we listen to the freaks  
  
As we wait for the right of way  
  
We text as we talk  
  
We're running as we walk  
  
Cos we're several little souls away We smoke as we choke  
  
As we sink another Coke  
  
And we grin when it blows on mine  
  
We skate as we date  
  
As we slowly suffocate  
  
We're running, we're running, we're running  
  
Out of time  
  
My life got cold  
  
It happened many years ago  
  
When summer slipped away  
  
So chill now oh  
  
We've got many years to go  
  
So take it day by day  
  
And on the go  
  
I lost my soul  
  
To some forgotten dream and  
  
How was I supposed to know  
  
It wasn't what it seemed  
  
And even though the last to low  
  
Has left me on the floor  
  
I don't believe in Romeos or heroes anymore  
  
We spend as we mend  
  
Cos we're happy to pretend  
  
Everything's gonna be OK  
  
We shake as we break  
  
Never giving 'til we take  
  
And we hate when we have to pay  
  
We flirt while we work  
  
To forget about the hurt  
  
And the trash that we left behind  
  
We sink as we swim  
  
The ice is wearing thin  
  
We're running, we're running, we're running  
  
Out of time  
  
My life got cold  
  
It happened many years ago  
  
When summer slipped away  
  
So chill now oh  
  
We've got many years to go  
  
So take it day by day  
  
And on the go  
  
I lost my soul  
  
To some forgotten dream and  
  
How was I supposed to know  
  
It wasn't what it seemed  
  
And even though the last to low  
  
Has left me on the floor  
  
I don't believe in Romeos or heroes anymore  
  
My life got cold  
  
It happened many years ago  
  
When summer slipped away  
  
So chill now oh  
  
We've got many years to go  
  
So take it day by day  
  
And on the go  
  
I lost my soul  
  
To some forgotten dream and  
  
How was I supposed to know  
  
It wasn't what it seemed  
  
And even though the last to low  
  
Has left me on the floor  
  
I don't believe in Romeos or heroes anymore  
  
Life Got Cold by Girls ALoud 


End file.
